The present invention relates to a radio communication system for locomotives, and in particular, to a locomotive radio communication system which allows for upgrading on-board radio communications systems without the need for extensive removal and replacement of a large number of communication system components.
Many locomotives used in the railroad transportation industry are equipped with radio communication systems. In addition to the current widespread use of voice radio communications, the need for wireless data communications to and from locomotives is expected to increase substantially over the next several years. It is likely that in the near future, all locomotives will be equipped with some type of radio data communication system.
While locomotive radio data communications systems currently exist, this technology is still in development. These recent developments are resulting in significant and rapid changes in design and implementation. The constant changes which are occurring preclude specific long term communication requirements from being accurately defined today. Therefore, while there is a present need to equip locomotives with radio data communication systems, it is impossible to determine the exact configuration of future radio communication systems.
The conventional process of installing a radio communication system onto a locomotive requires installing a radio, an antenna, an RF coaxial cable connecting the radio to the antenna, and the interface cabling between the radio and the application equipment. This installation involves finding a suitable location inside the locomotive for the radio and a suitable location on the roof for the antenna. The radio mounting brackets are fitted in the cab, an access hole is drilled in the roof, coaxial cable is run from the radio through the cab to the roof, the antenna is installed, and appropriate connections are made. This current process is very costly because of the man hours of labor required, and the non-productive downtime of the locomotive.